True Reason
by Winterrrrr
Summary: Everyone knows that Fubuki Shirou's hairstyle changed ten years later. But what is the true reason behind it? Read and find out! Hinted Gouenji x Fubuki. Rated T for Atsuya's foul mouth.


Me: Err… hi… everyone… uh… sorry… for… disappearing for so long… Uh… this is an apology… fic… for… everyone… who likes Gouenji x Fubuki!

Angry Readers: GIGI! HAVE YOU GOT ANY IDEA HOW LONG WE WERE WAITING? YOU GETTING OBSESSED WITH THE HOST AND INAZUMA ELEVEN GO IS NOT A GOOD REASON TO STOP UPLOADING! (chases)

Me: NO! Listen to me! My laptop somehow got stuck every time I try to login! I can't even get my hands on my parents' computer! I really, really wanted to upload, you know!

Angry Readers: WE DON'T CARE! UPLOAD QUICKLY! Or else…

Me: Okay! Okay! So… this story is set ten years later. I got the idea for this when I saw Fubuki's TYL appearance. It was really weird, but it suited him… And for the official Level 5 picture for the game, Gouenji's hairstyle changed too. So I thought: what is the reason behind Fubuki's change of hairstyle? And I came up with this. Enjoy! Rated T for Atsuya's foul mouth and hinted Gouenji x Fubuki! I don't own IE! That's all! Let's begin!

* * *

><p>Atsuya never left Shirou. it was just that he stopped taking over Shirou's consciousness. They still talked in Shirou's mind. Atsuya supported and encouraged his shy brother, while Shirou's calming presence cooled down Atsuya's hot head. They were one.<p>

Shirou was now 24, fresh from Inazuma University, where he had studied soccer with Endou, Kazemaru, Kidou, Fudou and Gouenji. Speaking of Gouenji… Shirou had been dating his roommate for almost two years. Atsuya didn't really mind his twin being gay, but he rathered Shirou to remain single, or straight, at least. Oh well. At least Gouenji and Shirou never acted lovey dovey in front of everyone else. They only had make out sessions at night in their dorm.

After university, Shirou returned to his home in Hokkaido. Now he sat on his porch, feet in the snow, a lump of ice in his bare hands. It wasn't cold to him at all. In fact, it felt good. Tokyo sure wasn't his place. It was too hot. But he got to stay with Gouenji…

_Hey,_ Atsuya's voice sounded in his head. _Isn't it nice to be back all leveled up and everything?_

"Yeah," Shirou answered, playing with the ice in his hands. He slid it from his left hand to his right, and back again. "I miss Shuuya-kun," he said quietly.

_As if having him shove his dick up ya isn't bad enough for me. Now you're lamenting about missing him._

"Atsuya! Don't say something like this! I really miss him!"

_…_

"…"

_…_

"…"

_I'm gonna make you pay._

"..!"

OoOoOoOoO

Gouenji's plane descended to the track of Hokkaido Airport, touching down with a bump. Gouenji was going to stay at Shirou's for a week.

Gouenji grabbed his bag from the luggage compartment above of him and unbuckled his seatbelt impatiently.

"Passengers may now alight. Thank you for traveling with us. We hope you've had an enjoyable ride." A female voice sounded from the broadcasting.

Gouenji exited the plane. A he passed a hallway lined with mirrors, he glanced at his reflection. Until yesterday, all his hair was stuck up on top of his head. Now, a lock of hair hung downwards just next to his left eye. Yuuka had insisted on making him change. She claimed that it suited him better. He hoped that Shirou would recognize him.

A while later, he was at the airport hall. A crowd of people was there, restrained by metal fences, all holding up signs with names of people they were to pick up.

Gouenji started into the sea of signs. Shirou had said he'd be there to pick him up.

Finally he found a sign that said "Gouenji Shuuya". Gouenji went throught the crowd to the person holding it.

THe person holding the sign that had his name on wore a heavy dark blue coat with fur at the shoulders. It was unbuttoned, revealing the white shirt underneath. He wore dark green trousers that matched perfectly. It was exactly Shirou's dressing style, but that person didn't look like Shirou. He had pale skin, silver-grey hair that stuck up on his head. His dark green eyes were gentle and beautiful. Shirou's eyes. That unique sweet smile on his face suggested that he was in fact Fubuki Shirou, but his hairstyle looked nothing like his.

"Hello, Shuuya-kun. Nice hairstyle."

"Sh…sh…shirou? I almost didn't recognize you!"

Shriou smiled apologically. "I'll explain later."

They walked out of the airport hand in hand. Stopping at his Land Rover, Shirou took out his car keys and unlocked the car. He slid into the driver's seat while Gouenji sat next to him at the front.

"So. What did you do to your old hairstyle? I liked that one better!" Gouenji said. "I almost didn't recognize you!"

Shirou sighed and turned the key in the hole. The engine rumbled to life..

"Blame Atsuya."

* * *

><p>That was pretty short, wasn't it? Writing Goufubu makes me happy XD Reviews make me OVERJOYED so please review!<p> 


End file.
